Nunca te dejé solo
by Maka Rune Rune
Summary: Kurama sigue pensando en su antiguo mejor amigo; ¿es que necesita un empujón para saber que le gusta o qué? Bueno, al menos la torpeza le viene bien una vez, ¿no piensas eso también, Minamisawa? One-shog Minamisawa x Kurama, MinaKura. Dedicado a Ryu.


**¡Vale, vale! Sé que prometí un TaiFei, pero no pude resistirme a publicar este one-shot que hice hace unas semanas QwQ MinaKura no es de mis OTPs pero me gustan bastante juntos y se me hacen lindos como pareja; realmente este fanfic iba dedicado a un amigo y se lo mandé por WhatsApp y ahora ando subiéndolo por aquí, ja. Espero que les agrade~**

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven™ no me pertenece, yo sólo sigo dicha franquicia por todos lados(?), créditos a Level-5, pues lo único que hago yo es escribir historias sin fines de lucro y algo estúpidas.

—¡Kurama, tuya!—gritó Tenma chutando el balón para darle un pase al nombrado.

—¿Eh?—el chico de piel morena dirigió su mirada a aquel chico que lo había llamado, y vio el balón a toda prisa yendo a por él. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el balón ya se le había estampado en la cara y se había caído al suelo.

—Hey, ¿estás bien?—preguntó el capitán Shindou agachándose para estar a la altura del dañado.

—Sí.—respondió algo cortante levantándose, haciendo parecer que le era indiferente el balonazo mientras que por dentro le dolía demasiado.

—Uhm.—susurró Takuto acercándose a Tenma.

—¿Qué le pasa?—cuestionó Tenma apenado.

—Parece que todavía le afecta que Minamisawa dejase el equipo. Vaya.—le respondió cruzando los brazos.

—Pues hay que hacerle algo a base de balonazos.—añadió Tsurugi sarcásticamente, recibiendo una colleja de Shindou bien fuerte.—Je...—se fue al palo de la portería y se apoyó ahí.

—A mí me preocupa.—añadió Kirino que recién había llegado.

—Pues eso, a balonazos.—susurró Tsurugi burlón.

Mientras hablaban y los demás entrenaban, menos Sangoku, ese no necesitaba entrenar porque no mejoraba ni un poco, el móvil de Shindou sonó y éste fue a cogerlo.

—¿Sí?

—Soy Endou, estamos en la _Royal(1)._ Venir ahora mismo.—decía en la otra línea.

—¿A la Royal? De acuerdo, de camino estamos.—se apartó el móvil del oído y colgó.—¡Chicos, el entrenador Endou nos dice que vayamos a la _Royal Academy(1) _inmediatamente!—todos asintieron y se acercaron para escuchar lo último.—Vamos a la caravana Inazuma.—y todos se montaron en la caravana.

Kurama de nuevo se sentaba sólo en la última fila, tampoco necesitaba ser acompañado por esa gente. Cruzó sus piernas, puso su codo al lado de la ventana y apoyó su cabeza en su mano mirando sin punto fijo al horizonte.

_"De verdad, aún no puedo sacarme a ese idiota de la cabeza."_—se comentaba Kurama mentalmente.

—¿Puedo sentarme contigo?—preguntó una voz algo afeminado a espaldas del moreno.

—¿Uh?—se dio la vuelta para ver al pelirrosa que agarraba su cabello en dos coletas y asintió de manera leve, pero esperaba que no lo molestara demasiado.

—¿Tienes algo, Kurama?—cuestionó el otro chico tan rápido como se sentó.

—No.—respondió de manera fría y agachó su cabeza.

—Dime la verdad.

—¿Puedo confiar en ti?—preguntó algo desganado.

—Depende de ti.—le contestó con una sonrisa. Norihito miró a Ranmaru, e intercambiaron un par de miradas. Kurama asintió y susurró:

—Entonces creo que sí. —el pelirrosa le dedicó una sonrisa y se preparó para escuchar al peliceleste.

[Flash Back]

—Kurama, ¿te queda mucho?—preguntaba un chico de cabello morado, ojos dorados y el flequillo peinado a la derecha casi tapándole un ojo, sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala del Club de fútbol.

—Ya casi, Minami-san.

—¿Sigues con ese apodo?—cuestionó sonriendo de medio lado.

—No sé. Somos buenos amigos, no le veo problema decirte así.

—No te preocupes, idiota.—se levantó y le revolvió los cabellos al más pequeño y bajito. Éste se tensó un poco y se sonrojó de manera algo notoria.

—N-no me digas idiota.—añadió el moreno encogido de hombros.

—¿Entonces cómo? ¿No-ri–chan?—enfatizó el apodo.

—E-Eh... Como sea. Ya estoy listo, podemos irnos.

—Por fin.

Ambos salían del instituto sin cruzar palabra alguna. Hasta que el más mayor se decidió a hablar y entablar conversación.

—Oye, ¿no te has planteado irte del equipo?

—¿¡QUÉ DICES, MINAMI-SAN!? Vale que Tenma no me agrade mucho y esto de la revolución me parezca estúpido, pero es mi equipo. Nuestro equipo.—decía algo alterado por la pregunta de su amigo.—Además, aunque tú hallas decidido marcharte hoy, seguirás siendo para mí parte del equipo. —escondió su triste mirada bajo su flequillo.

—Kurama...—lo miró con algo de pena, pero ya había tomado una decisión y ni Kurama Norihito le haría cambiar de opinión.

Agarró ambas manos del menor y lo miró a los ojos aprovechando que había subido la mirada. Le intentó sonreír y el peliceleste hizo igual.

Minamisawa tenía que aceptar una cosa: a él le gustaba... No. No le gustaba. Él estaba enamorado de ese pequeño idiota y cabezón de nombre y apellido Kurama Norihito.

Y es que tenerlo así de cerca era tan tentador, que cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya había posado sus labios sobre los del peliceleste inconscientemente. Y cerró los ojos para al menos disfrutar ese último momento al lado de él.

Por otro lado, el moreno estaba completamente sorprendido. No sabía cómo responder a eso, solamente abrió los ojos con fuerza y se dejó hacer. En ese momento de un beso desesperado por parte de Minamisawa, éste se dio cuenta de que a lo mejor a su amigo no le había gustado la idea de hacer eso, así que se separó de él y por inercia salió corriendo.

Kurama miraba como su amigo se alejaba a paso ligero. ¿De verdad Minamisawa estaba enamorado de él? Tendría que aclarar sus dudas, porque además ni él mismo sabía si también sentía lo mismo.

Lo peor es que, al día siguiente le informaron que Atsushi Minamisawa se había cambiado de instituto.

[Fin flashback]

—...–Kirino estaba algo sorprendido. Pues él también había pasado por algo así hace no mucho. Pero no sabía nada sobre Kurama ni si él también gustaba de Minamisawa. Así que lo único que dijo fue:—¿Qué sientes por él?

—...No lo sé. Dudo entre sí me gusta o lo odio por habernos traicionado.—Ranmaru soltó una risita tierna casi inaudible ante el comportamiento algo tsundere de su compañero de curso.

—Entonces, te gusta.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—A mí también me pasó igual que a ti hace poquito. Y estaba igual que tú, pero me di cuenta a la segunda vez que lo hizo que él me gustaba. Y mucho.

—¿Él quién? —cuestionó arqueando una ceja.

—Kyousuke Tsurugi. Pero no estamos para hablar de él y yo ni de nuestra relación. Estoy aquí para sacarte una sonrisa.—dijo sonriendo con sus aires de chica feliz.

—Muchas gracias, Kirino-chan. Pero da igual, no volveré a verlo.

—Bueno,...—agachó la mirada. —quizá sí.

...

Todo el Raimon estaba entrando en la Royal Academy sin saber para qué los habían citado, pero obviamente el destino era el campo de fútbol de la Royal.

Cuando llegaron, habían dos chicos con túnicas puestas y la capucha de la misma tapándolos.

—Hola, equipo.—saludó el entrenador Endou.—Os hemos llamado porque vamos a jugar un amistoso.

—¿De nuevo contra la Royal?—cuestionó Hamano.

—No precisamente.—ambos chicos misteriosos se quitaron la capucha y dejaron ver que eran...

—¡Yukimura Hyûga!—dijo Kirino sorprendido.

—¡Minamisawa!—gritó todo el equipo al ver que el chico que acompañaba al muchacho del Norte era su antiguo compañero de equipo.

—No hay tiempo para sorprenderse, vamos a jugar ya el amistoso.

Los dos equipos se prepararon para el partido. Al parecer en el equipo rival se encontraban varios jugadores que fueron engañados por el Sector Quinto.

Kurama era el más afectado por la aparición tan repentina del pelimorado, sin embargo no quiso hacerlo notar aunque sabía que Kirino estaba preocupado por él.

En la primera mitad Minamisawa y Kurama ni se miraron. Aunque Kurama estaba algo torpe, pues la presencia de su antiguo mejor amigo lo desconcentraba.

En la segunda mitad la cosa se tornó aun peor. Kuarama se sentía como un florero en ese partido, e intentó interceptar un pase que iba directo a su compañero de la delantera, Tsurugi. Pero al ir el balón tan alto e intentar cogerlo al vuelo dando un giro en el aire, además de ver a Minamisawa tan cerca de su posición, lo desconcentró haciéndolo caer al suelo y dañándose la pierna y la espalda.

—¡AH!—gimió de dolor al sentir como su pierna se le hinchaba.

—Kurama, ¿estás bien?—preguntó un preocupado Kirino agachándose a cuatro patas para mirarlo. Veía como Norihito se agarraba la pierna y seguía gritando de dolor.

Minamisawa alzó su mano y le dijo al árbitro que él lo llevaría hasta la enfermería. El peliceleste abrió los ojos y se tensó más aun de lo que ya lo estaba.

El pelimorado lo cogió en brazos, y Kurama por instinto rodeó la cadera del mayor con sus piernas mientras que éste las agarraba para que no se cayera.

—"Suerte..."—pensó Ranmaru para sí mismo como si se lo dijese al moreno.

...

Minamisawa dejó con cuidado a Kurama en la cama, aunque la posición en la que lo dejaba no era muy inocente. Esperaría allí con él al encargado o encargada de la enfermería cuanto haga falta.

Escuchaba la agitada respiración del menor, el golpe había sido duro. Se estaba comenzando a poner nervioso pues ese sonido de agitación podía ser perfectamente mal pensable.

Suspiró. Y se aguantó las ganas de ir y abrazarlo, sabía perfectamente que, para Kurama, él ya no sería lo mismo. Cuando el moreno se calmó intentó decir algo, pero algo se lo impedía, y no era el dolor precisamente.

El pelimorado se levantó de la silla en la que se sentaba, y se acercó a ver a su antiguo amigo. Le acarició la frente incluso sabiendo que Norihito era consciente de lo que le estaba haciendo. La mano pasó de la frente a su cabello; había olvidado el agradable tacto que se sentía al tocarlo. Se acercó lentamente a Kurama inconscientemente. El ojinegro se volvió a tensar.

Minamisawa estaba apunto de besarlo cuando...

—¡He venido lo más rápido posible! Curaré a este chico en un santiamén.—el doctor había llegado abriendo la puerta de mala manera y había hecho apartar al ojiamarillo rápidamente de su posición.

...

Mimamisawa esperaba la salida de su amigo impacientemente. Ya se había cerciorado de que le confesaría sus sentimientos en cuanto lo viese. Y así era porque nada ni nadie lo podía hacer cambiar de opinión.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, Kuarama salió caminando perfectamente. Aunque con la camiseta de la equipación en la mano y con el torso vendado. Pasó olímpicamente de la presencia de su antiguo compañero de equipo, aunque en el fondo quería ir y darle un buen abrazo de los que siempre ambos se daban.

—Kurama...—susurró Minamisawa a lo que el aludido no respondió y siguió caminando.—¿Te vas a poner cabezón de nuevo?—agarró la mano que traía con la equipación y en un rápido movimiento pegó la espalda de Kurama a la pared y lo acorraló.—¡No me ignores!—le dijo algo cabreado.

—Suéltame.—respondió cortante aunque su voz sonase nerviosa.

—No me da la ga...—y sin dejarle terminar la oración, el peliceleste le había plantado un beso con todas las de la ley a Atushi en los labios. Minamisawa observó atónito como Norihito estaba completamente ruborizado y además, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Y sin pensarlo, correspondió el beso que el menor inició.

—Te odio, Minami-san..—susurró mirando hacia abajo.

—Pues ¿sabes qué? Yo-te-a-mo.—le decía con una sonrisa.

—M-me gustaría aclarar lo que siento por ti.—musitó levemente sonrojado.—¿P-podrías besarme?

—Con gusto.—y lo volvió a besar algo más salvajemente.—¿Ya lo tienes claro?

—N-no... Otra vez.—dijo un poco juguetón.

—Cuantas veces quieras.—el pelimorado agarró al otro de la cintura y lo apegó más a él, sintiendo su cuerpo. Le lamió los labios para que dejase entrar su lengua por ellos y así fue, le dejaron paso libre. Ambos seguían aquel beso tan pasional sin descanso. Kurama abrazó el cuello del mayor con sus brazos para intensificar aún más el beso. Ninguno querían terminarlo.

Y es que lo que sentían el uno por el otro era inevitable, ellos se amaban y ni el Sector Quinto ni nadie sería capaz de separarlos.

* * *

**¡Ya está!**

**¿Cómo me quedó? ¿Puse bien las personalidades de Kurama y Minamisawa? ;w; Nunca escribí de ellos y no sé si me salieron bien :'D. Yo shippeaba a estos dos tortolitos incluso antes de verme el GO y al poco de que lo subtitulasen, y eran de los pocos personajes que conocía, sin contar a Kirino, Tsurugi, Kariya, Shindou, Shinsuke y Tenma. Siempre me llamó mucho la atención el MinaKura aunque no sea de mis OTPs.**

**Ahora sí, ¡nos vemos en mi próximo fanfic de TaiFei o al menos eso espero xD!**

* * *

_**(1): **__La Royal Academy es el nombre del instituto Imperial o como se diga en Europa, sólo quería aclararlo._


End file.
